Harry Potter, Army Ranger
by William Nolan
Summary: Harry Potter, still fighting with his inner demons, fled his life as he knew it. Follow along as he chooses a new path, a new future that may never have been possible in the Magical Community. (AN - 1/03/2013: This story has been discontinued I've been busy with real life, but now that I'm back, I will be starting a new story similar to this plot with new ideas!)
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter, but I most certainly don't…..Damn……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One- **The Mission**

It was lightning and the sound of thunder rolled over the vast openness. Two fast moving Humvees were traveling an unbeaten road carrying a group of 12 soldiers. As the thunder beckoned closer, the men listened for the signal over their radios.

Harry Potter, an Army Captain heard the first call, "Wolf Pack this is Dog House: Do you read?"

"Alpha Leader here. Is Operation Hen House still a go?" Harry answered.

"Roger that Alpha. Good luck Captain Magic." Dog House answered.

Harry laughed quietly into his intercom. He thought back to the day he met his 2nd Squad leader, Jonathan Marks, a young police officer from Connecticut. It was the same day Harry had been assigned the task of leading two Special Forces Squadards. Marks was a young Ranger Lieutenant operating in his third tour of Iraq. He had also served in Afghanistan. Harry knew any Army Ranger who served as Marks had, deserved the post as his Second-in-Command.

"Bravo Leader, you there?"

Marks, riding in the lead Humvee heard the Bravo Squad snickering over hearing their Captain called 'Captain Magic'. Marks knew how much Harry seemed to hate the name, and how much it irritated him sometimes. He looked over to his driver, '_just a 19 year old kid'_ he thought to himself and smiled. It had been nearly 2 years since Marks met his Squad Captain and together they had formed their team of highly trained soldiers.

'_Assassins'_ he thought to himself, _'We are trained killers.'_

"Bravo Leader to Alpha, I request any information Captain is able to share with us."

Harry cleared his throat after taking a quick drink from his canteen. The desert air was too dry and warm tonight.

"Wolf Pack, listen up ladies. At approximally 0325 this morning, Intel received a creditable source claiming that one of the former regime leaders is staying at a location about…" he paused to look at his map, "about 4 clicks ahead of us."

"We have orders to go into the building and place him under arrest. This is to be a clean mission guys. No random bursts of fire will be tolerated. The Brass back in Washington want this mother taken alive."

The two squads listened to his next words, knowing that he would not be listening to the politicians if he could get away with it.

"Now personally, I don't give a shit if you kill every assat in the god damned building. Just take this mother alive, and get all of our boy's outta the damn location, safe and sound gentlemen, got that? If our target gets wounded in a gun fight, well that's just too damned bad." Harry paused, "Bravo Leader, do you go the mission?"

Marks looked towards the four heavily armed Army Rangers in the back of his Humvee. Making eye contact with every one of them and his driver, he leaned back into his seat and called back, "It's a go, Sir."

Harry sitting next to his new driver of the past 2 weeks called out into his noisy truck, "Alpha Team do we have any questions?"

After a short period of silence, Harry called into his intercom, "Alpha checks. Hen House is still a go."

Harry reached for his side arm, a Glock 26 he received from his first Special Forces Squad leader. It was almost 9 years ago that night he had received it after going through a hazing ritual from his former Squad members.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was supposed to be a weekend of R & R for the squad. But they heard from their Commander that they were getting a new squadron member. Some kid fresh from Special Forces training. They had canceled plans they made with loved ones to meet off base and decided they would welcome the new man in the Ranger way.

Harry stepped out of the transport truck, wearing his Army Dress uniform. His pins and medals from his first tour in Afghanistan on an impressive display. On his upper left arm, a patch read in a bright gold color, RANGER. It was his newest badge of honor. He picked up his duffel bag and walked towards the Base Command.

Just as Harry stepped up to the sidewalk, a Jeep Cherokee pulled in fast behind him. He turned at the sound of the tires screeching and saw four men wearing civilian clothing sitting in the parked vehicle. Harry, close enough to touch the hood, stared at all four still sitting silently in the jeep. The driver looked up to Harry's face and did a slow nod of his head.

Turning around to walk back into the building, Harry had already put the incident out of his mind as he prepared to knock on the door of his new Commander.

"Enter" a strong voice came from behind the door. Harry left his duffel bag outside the door, resting against a water cooler.

"Sergeant Potter reporting for duty Sir."

"Stand at Ease Sergeant." The voice came from behind the chair, turned to face the window. Outside flew the American Flag, and Base detachment. As the Base Commander stood to face him, Harry saw a face marked by past wars. The Commander was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, with a deep scar running sloppily through it and trailed down under his shirt collar. Harry wondered where the man had gotten the wound when he was asked a question.

"Why are you here son?"

"To serve my country and to protect our freedom, Sir."

The Commander chuckled lightly before looking at Harry like he said something insane.

"Are you sure about that son? Not running from anything? Nothing in your past to hide?"

Harry tensed up for a moment, wondering how his new Commander knew who he was.

"Sir?" he asked lightly.

"Sergeant, everyone has something in their past to hide. Some of our deepest secrets will never see the light of day, but some, you will forever share with your brothers in arms."

Harry felt himself standing back at attention. "Sir, if I may ask, what do you mean by that Sir?"

"You'll find out soon enough Sergeant Potter. Now go and meet your new squad. I do think you will be having fun tonight."

"Sir yes Sir." Harry saluted the Commander as he spoke.

"You are dismissed Sergeant."

Harry walked outside the office and closed the door behind him. He immediately noticed that his duffel bag was missing. _'Shit!'_ he thought to him self wondering who would steal a duffel bag full of clothes and right in the middle of the Base Command building as well.

Steeling himself, he walked outside to take a look around. As he stepped through the doors, the first thing he saw was the four guys from the Jeep standing around the open yard. One of them was holding his bag smirking right at him.

"Gentlemen, might I highly recommend you four put that bag down on the ground and leave the premises _now_." Harry spoke strongly.

"Or else _what_ you sack of shit?" The leader of the four men seemed to reply.

"Gentlemen, please, I really don't have the time to fuck around with you, so why don't the four of you get in your Jeep, and go somewhere for a circle-jerk?"

Two of the four laughed as the one who seemed to be the leader threw a cold stare toward them. They stopped immediately.

Harry stood to his highest height, trying not to show how nervous he was. Hoping that his chest, full of medals and honors bestowed upon him would make the men think twice, he only then realized that they didn't seem inclined to care one way or another, what the medals he earned or what sacrifices he made were. As the four men walked to get closer to him, Harry absently wondered how four civilians could get onto an US Army Base.

"Think you're a wise guy?" the smallest of the four snarled at Harry.

Harry turned quickly, hearing someone walking up from behind. All hell broke loose as Harry jumped into a defensive position and threw a block from the closest punch. Leaving an opening on his left rib cage for another to punch him, hard. Harry shook off the daze and threw a punch in the direction of one of his attackers. He felt his fist connect to a nose and heard a loud crack as he felt his attacker's nose break. Harry crouched down and rolled quickly to the right, ignoring the sharp pain from his ribs, and swung his left leg out under the smallest of the attackers. The man fell hard to the ground and Harry slammed his heel down onto his chest. Just as Harry registered the sound of someone sneaking up to him, he flipped back and smacked into the body of the group's leader.

"What the fuck!" the man yelled as he fell to the ground. "Charlie, tase him!"

Harry jerked his head quickly to the right to see Charlie, the one group member still standing pull a small black object out of his jacket pocket. Instantly Harry felt a sharp jolt of pain similar to the Cruciatus Curse and flopped down to the ground. He bit his cheek to stay silent and not give the men any satisfaction of inflicting pain to him. As soon as the painful jolts eased, Harry felt his muscles protest to movement as he tried to stand up and fight them still.

"Peters! Drag him to the jeep now!"

"Yes Sir! Harry vaguely heard being shouted.

Harry slumped harder onto the ground, only to be picked up quickly by the men and dragged to the jeep. As Harry registered the sound of the engine starting, and the doors slamming shut, everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dark. Harry felt his arms tied down to a chair as he tried to shake the flurries out of his vision. He heard voices of several people standing around him but could not see anyone.

"Who the hell are you!" he screamed to the closest voice. As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry felt something solid hit his face. The momentum threw him back and he hit the ground, still tied to the chair.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry suddenly felt something warm flowing down his face and down his chest. He realized that he was tied to a chair, in a dark room surrounded by people, wearing nothing but his issued undershirt and pants. He panicked briefly until he remembered that he was a Ranger. He also remembered that he was one of the most powerful surviving wizards after the last Dark War. What did it mean if he was getting sloppy enough to be taken by a few muggles?

"Lumos."

With a quick whisper of the spell, lights flooded the room. Harry hadn't needed a wand to perform magic since he was 15. It was the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts that Dumbledore had told him that he would not be staying at his Aunt and Uncles' house any longer.

"What the fuck?" One of Harry's captors yelled. I told you to leave the god-damned lights off Davis! What part of that don't you understand?"

Harry watched the argument between the one who seemed the leader from when he was attacked outside of the Base Headquarters, and the same small man that Harry remembered stinking his heel into as he fought back.

"Shut the fuck up Lambert! Sergeant Potter is awake and listening to you bloody pussies whine!"

Harry knew that voice. It was the same voice of the man he met earlier. How long had he been knocked out? There were no windows in the room he was currently in. Harry immediately tuned out of the conversation and started studying the situation and surrounding area. _'Where are the best weapons and exits?'_ Harry spotted a large hand-to-hand combat knife sitting on the coffee table 10 feet away from his floor spot. It was similar to what he remembered Moody always having strapped to his leg. _"You can never be too well armed Potter,"_ he had replied once to Harry's question of it.

He also noticed a few of the men standing around him had shoulder holsters with Glocks sticking out from under their jackets.

'_Shit! This is complicated,'_ he thought to himself.

As he started to work his binds, he was swiftly kicked right in the sore spot of this ribcage that he had been earlier punched on.

"Listen to the Commander when he speaks to you Potter!" shouted the one who seemed to be the leader, Lambert his name was?

Harry coughed up a mouthful of blood onto the carpet and turned his head towards the Commander who had spoken something.

"_Fuck you, Sir."_ Harry said in a firm voice.

"What? What did you say maggot?" Harry tensed as he sensed another kick coming.

"Hold it!" the Commander ordered, "Get him up."

Two guys Harry had not seen in the room yet moved to his sprawled spot. One grabbed his shoulders and the other the chair, and they lifted Harry's chair back into a sitting position.

"What do you guys what from me? I'm a nobody! What can I possible give you?" Harry asked staring coldly at the Commander.

The Battle scared soldier leaned forward and punched Harry hard across the face. "You are a United States Army Ranger, you shit face! A nobody? Well fuck you! I don't want you in my squad now! Show this punk out gentlemen."

Harry watched the Commander put his Army Dress jacket back on and head towards the single door.

Harry wondered what the hell was going on when he remembered a story from his Ranger Training Camp.

"_They say there is an elite, elite squad of Rangers operating in parts unknown," rumored one of his camp class recruits spoke softly one night as they were huddled in their bunks trying to stay warm. It was one of their first days of training and Harry's class of recruits was 56 large. Already they had lost 12 of their numbers. "These guys are the best of the best and they are nearly unseen by anyone. Ghosts you can call them I suppose." _

"_Shut the fuck up man! Can't you see it's cold and I'm trying to sleep what little sleep I can right now! So shut your dirty spic mouth!" _

_Harry came to his classmate's defense, "Chill out man, it's just a story. You don't have to listen to it alright? Come on Bill, I want to hear about these guys."_

_Bill continued his story, "Well there is nothing really to say about them. All I know is that they carry Glocks. They are the only group of soldiers that dare to break from the military approved weapons. They're supposed to be called…" _

"_Okay you need to shut the fuck up right now asshole!" yelled the same recruit from before, "Or I'll come over there and shut it for you! There isn't any special Ranger elite team running around the place with Glocks alright? So shut it!" _

_At this several other recruits spoke up claiming to have heard of such a squad. 'Lightning Death' they were called said one. The cranky recruit stopped complaining and just flipped the Bill the middle finger, "Fine. Tell your little story asshole." He rolled over and fell asleep. _

"_Well, all I knew was what they are known as 'Lightning Death', and that they all carry Glocks, no matter where they are. It's supposed to be the weapon of choice for their squad. If you ever see a Ranger with a Glock, don't mess with him for he is one of them."_

_Harry sat up and looked towards the back of the recruit complaining before. 'Sounds too far-fetched to believe I suppose' he mildly thought to himself, before getting back under his thin Army issue blanket. _

Harry watched as the Commander reach the door and turn the knob slowly. He thought over the day so far and had remembered what the Commander said before he was dismissed from the office.

"_Go meet your new squad. I know you will be having fun tonight."_

He looked at the faces of the men still standing near him and came to a decision.

"Oh I'm having a blast Commander! You promised me some fun tonight, but so far I have to say, I am very disappointed."

The man turned around and Harry looked tightly with his one eye.

"Where is the _fun_ Sir? I'm here, so let's get it on!"

The Commander looked towards Lamberts and spoke, "Release him."

Harry closed his eyes hoping to all of hell that he was doing the right thing. When he opened his eyes he stood wobbly onto his feet and looked at the men surrounding him. There were 12 total, making him the 13th person in the room. All were wearing Civvies except himself in issue underclothes and the Commander in full dress, and it was blantly obvious to Harry that they were all military.

"You have something else to say Potter?" The Commander asked.

Standing at attention, Harry stared straight at the black eye patch and spoke in a low voice,

"**R**ecognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of my Ranger Regiment."

"**A**cknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move farther, faster and fight harder than any other soldier."

At this moment Harry watched as the rest of the men in the room stand up straighter and saw what looked like a crooked smile coming from the Commander.

"**N**ever shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be. One-hundred-percent and then some."

"**G**allantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well-trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow."

"**E**nergetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country."

"**R**eadily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor."

At this, Harry paused and looked around at the other men. He smiled slightly as he realized that he had been right. Looking back at the Commander, he finished in a yell, **Rangers Lead the Way!**"

"**Ooh-Rah!"** came from everyone but Harry and the man in front of him, both still locked in a deadly stare.

Harry stopped grinning and saluted the Commander. "Sergeant Potter, United States Army Ranger reporting for duty Sir!"

"Never forget what you are Potter," he spoke in a soft voice, "You are a United States Army Ranger, _Special Forces_: We never forget, and we always win." He slowly returned the salute.

"Lamberts!"

"Yes Sir?"

The Commander continued to look into Harry's face. "Do it tonight."

"Yes Sir!"

Harry watched him finally leave, only to see one of the men taking out a black hood from his pocket. Harry took a deep breath and gritted his teeth as he allowed for them to cover his head and bind his hands in front of him.

"Can't have you knowing where we're going tonight Potter," one of the men spoke harshly. "We don't know if you'll make it or back out when the going gets tough."

"I'll take anything you'll dish out asshole," Harry growled. "You have no idea where I came from."

The men stood still only a while longer, looking at each other and their Captain, trying to make sense of what the young Ranger meant with his words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blinding light. It was all Harry could do, but to close his eyes against the brightness. He knew he had to figure out where he was and plot possible escape routes. All the while he knew he also had to formulate attack and defense positions to protect him. He wasn't a war hero for nothing. The fight against the Dark Lord hardened his mind. Ministry Auror's and Moody didn't help either, constantly training him, pushing him harder and harder the last few years of the war.

But is all was worth it. When Harry was only seventeen, he and his trained squad of hit wizards, not his friends, Ron and Hermione as he had always thought it would be, had taken over a Voldemort stronghold. Harry, already a natural leader of the light only took moments to strike Voldemort, casting the killing curse at the monster that made Harry who he was. Tom Riddle was gone from this world, never to live again.

Harry quickly realized that the light was shining brightly from five sets of car headlights surrounding him; all had their high beams on. He also quickly realized he was in the circle alone with only one other person, whom had removed the hood. Harry felt his hands still bound together, and quickly went to work at fisting his hands to get them off. He knew one quickly uttered spell would have them fly unreeling off, but he had mentally decided during the long ride that he would play the game.

'_Let them have their fun tonight,'_ he thought again.

Harry continued to look around in all directions. He felt rather than saw that they were on sand, the crashing waves he had heard further told him they must be on a beach. Scanning quickly on the ground, Harry saw two large seashells, a wide stick that seemed sturdy and a few rocks surrounding a fire pit. _'Good,'_ he thought still, _'I can defend myself if I need too.'_

While looking around still, he saw the seemingly leader of the men smoking a cigarette, while leaning on the hood of one of the cars. Lambert seemed to be content with where he lay, looking out towards the lapping water. Harry thought back to what started this whole path for him, why it led up to this point. Ironically it started the same day he had gotten off the plane in New York. It was only two months after he had defeated the Dark Lord in battle. It was the pressure of every wizard in the world wanting to meet him, to shake his hand, hug him; some even cried on his shoulder. It had been too much. After being hardened in war, he couldn't take the pressure of everything becoming quieter.

His last day in the wizarding world was the same day he had actually received his Order of Merlin, First Class. The highest honor a wizard or witch could obtain. Before him only a few dozen had received this high honor. It was the night of ceremony that he looked around the great hall of Hogwarts and decided that he needed to go. To leave and find himself again.

Getting to the airport has no easy task as Stan Turnbuckle seemed to shake his hand twenty times as the Knight bus whizzed through London. Harry having taken half of his vault from Gringotts and transferred it over to a Muggle bank already had the funds to purchase a seat on the very next flight out. It was an American flight to New York. Not having any luggage, and having had purchased the ticket with cash, Harry was instantly targeted for a further security search. As two men carrying rifles lead him to a secluded room for questioning, Harry had conjured an American passport, and ID's showing him as a nineteen year old American citizen from Texas.

After many moments of questioning, and not having anything suspicious to hold against the boy, the men allowed him to board the plane which was just ready to leave the loading bay. Harry sat back in the comfort of the red eye jet, sitting in first class when he realized just what he was doing.

No longer was he a British National, no longer was he 'The-Boy-Who-Won.' He was just a plain American Citizen, his name was Harry Potter, and he was starting a new life.

It had only been a few hours after Harry had landed, and his stomach growled that Harry saw a Muggle food place which he knew well of. After eating a Big Mac, with fries and a Pepsi, he was walking out of the store and was handed a flyer.

'**Be All You Can Be' **was printed on the top, and Harry quickly read through it reading about how the Army would change his life. Harry looked up towards one of the men that had handed it to him and saw that he was dressed in a nice suit, his chest full of pins. The man looked back towards Harry at the same time, and saw an eager teenager who seemed to be interested in more details. He smiled.

"It will change your life son. The Army made me the man I am today. I got a new family, new friends, a steady job, and respect from my peers."

Harry looked into his eyes and realized that's just what he was looking for. The soldier before him clinched the deal with the words, "The Army helped me find myself."

Sharp pain landed on his chin as Harry flew onto the ground. He jumped back up and wiped sand out of his eyes with his still bound hands. He could feel the ropes starting to loosen and decided to leave them on his wrists so his attackers wouldn't be further on their guard.

"Potter."

Harry looked towards the man standing near him. "What was on your mind punk?"

"The day I joined up for the Army," Harry spoke, "Sir."

"You do know your place don't you boy? You know you're going to get the beating of your life tonight, right?"

Harry stood still, looking into the eyes of Lamberts. "You're wrong there, Sir. I've already been beaten and tortured near death. _Nothing_ you guys can do tonight will compare with where I've been, to what I've seen."

The men surrounding Harry stood still as they processed the words from the young Ranger.

"I could kill you all right now and walk away without a scratch. But I'll let you fuckers have your fun tonight, and only then, to a point."

"Looks like you still need to learn your place buddy, otherwise tonight will be a world of pain for you." One of the men threatened.

"Oh yeah tough guy?" another spoke, "Ya better shut up and take what we give you."

"Ryan, shut the fuck up!" yelled Lamberts. "Potter, what are you talking about? You think you can take us all on right now? You have no weapons, no idea where we are. Your freaking hands are tied for Christ sake! You seriously think you're scaring us with your pathetic talk?"

"Not all of you, but some of you are scared. I can sense it; there is almost a smell to of it to me. If you think I won't be able to hurt you, why haven't you gotten started yet? I've only been hit a few times, and those times I admit to not paying attention. Sometimes there are more important things to think about."

"Ha! You have no idea who it is you're talking to do you? You have no idea what we could do to you! Yet you go on and on about how you think you can take us all on? You..."

"Yes I _know_ I can take you on. I also know who you guys are. 'Lightning Death'." Harry interrupted, and then paused, "Right?"

"I….I suppose you're a bit smarter than you let on aren't you?" Lamberts seemed dumbstruck, "Good! Cuz we don't like people that don't know shit. I suppose you understand who is that we are? You understand what Lightning does? Because with all your tough talk, which you're really starting to piss me off with, I don't think you can comprend the shit we've done! I don't think you truly understand what we do!"

Harry looked around and took notice that a few guys were edging closer. Some, playing it safe thought enough to stay back. All seemed impressed that he knew who they were.

"I suppose this is the part where you all attack me and show your macho bullshit right?" Harry quipped sarcastically.

Just as he spoke, two of the guys, the closest, made to grab his arms. Harry moved quicker, and head butted another. Turning his back on to the water, Harry started pacing from foot to foot. Conversation was over, as another two charged him, one low enough to allow for Harry to jump onto his shoulder and push him into the sand as Harry leap over the other.

"What the FUCK!"

Harry punched the nearest guy, one of the three that were charging him again. He was struck hard enough to fall back into the other two who could only catch him as Harry dove for the stick he saw earlier. Rolling over Harry struck the stick into the knees of yet another that tried to catch him. The burly man fell hard onto the sand.

"Stop! Stop this shit for a second!" Lamberts yelled.

He looked at Harry, still with his hands tied, holding firmly onto the stick. He flared his eyes to the six men Harry had taken down in moments. "Who the hell are you really Potter?"

Harry eased up on his breathing to answer, "I told you Sir; I am an Army Ranger."

Lamberts stared awed at Harry's words. "Potter, so are we. Some of us have been doing the Army's dirty jobs for a lot longer than you've been in the freaking Military. Where did you learn to defend like that? The Army certainly didn't teach you that shit."

"Sir, I've been fighting one way or another my entire life, Sir." Harry chose to tell the man. "Sir, I don't really know what this shit is all about, but if Lightning wants me to be a part of it… I accept it… Sir."

Lamberts stared incredusly at Harry, and started to laugh. "You really are proving yourself to be worthy aren't you Potter? I don't thank any other potentional has lasted quite like you." He was quiet for a few minutes when, "Potter? You want it?"

Harry nodded still holding the stick in his bound hands, he looked at the other guys getting up, some wincing from pain. He really didn't think he had hit them all that hard.

"Yes…I want it Sir"

Lamberts also noticed the guys getting off the beach and shook his head at the thought that Harry would get in this easily. "You got one more thing to do then." He pointed out towards the water, "You see that flashing beacon way out there? You got to swim out and pick up a box tied to it. Can you do that Potter?"

Harry had already lowered the hard weapon, and looked back. 'Merlin! He thought. That tiny speck had to be nearly 500 yards out!'

"How long do I have to get out there Sir? And back?" He asked.

"As long as it takes Potter."

"Yes Sir." Harry dropped the stick and to the surprise of the men, he also released the seemingly bound rope.

"How the fuck…" one of the men whispered. Harry was already in the water, waist deep when he had plunged under.

Lamberts watched for as long as he could hear the splashing and then turned to his men. "I think I'm going to like that son of a bitch. Come on guys, let's get back to Base."

The guys piled into the five vehicles and drove off leaving Harry alone in the water.

Harry stopped swimming when he heard the cars driving off. _'Fuck!'_ he thought, while hitting the water around him. Still he continued his task.

He reached the buoy after what seemed of a long swim. Harry was tired and wanted to get back to land as quickly as he could. Casting a Lumos spell, causing the beacon to glow brighter, Harry located the box and noticed it had a handle much like a miniature suitcase. Not to allow for it to interrupt his swimming back to dry land, Harry shrunk the box and put it into his mouth as he headed back.

At about 20 yards from the shore, Harry could feel the sea floor again and stopped his swim to resize his task. He finished the trek and rolled onto his back once he reached the dry sand. Steadying his breath, Harry noticed the case had sliding locks to prevent unwanted opening. He looked over it to figure out if it was some trick or if it would be safe to open. Deciding to take the risk, Harry opened the hard plastic case to see firm padding protecting a gun and two magazines. Harry stared at it for a moment, only to realize that the gun was a Glock, and that there was a small note.

**Potter- You are one of us now. **

There was a small red lightning bolt for a signature. Harry chuckled to himself as he stood to cast drying charms on his clothes.

No one knew who he was. Harry did not want them to know he had defeated the darkest and most evil wizard ever to be. Harry knew it was more than likely that no one from the Magical Community would ever find him, that no one would even think that he would willingly place himself back into a war, his second, the first which had started for him when he was one year old. Ever since he found a picture book of his parents and their friends, a book he strongly felt that Dumbledore had placed where he would find it, he had redeemed memories of his young family. He even remembered the very night his father was brutally murdered, and his mother gave her very life to protect her only child. He remembered the burning pain of that curse, the loud green light blazing towards his infant body, striking his forehead, the only surface that Lord Voldemort could see from the doorway of his nursery.

The feelings of growing up with the Dursley's had never left him, but he knew it had shaped him into a better man. It was unknowingly to the Dursley's, the start of his training which would shape him to become the killer --- no, the _soldier_ he always was.

"Sir?"

"Sir, are you all right?"

Harry looked over to his driver. For a moment, looking into the eyes of the other soldier, Harry remembered another pair of eyes that had once looked into his with the same questioning stare.

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry replied as he took off the safety and holstered his sidearm. "Corporal, what did you need?"

"Nothing Sir, I was watching for unfriendlies, and just noticed the smoke out in the sky up ahead."

Harry looked forward and saw with the little light showing from the just rising sun, that there was a huge dark plume of smoke barely noticeable in the twilight hours. Harry checked his watch. It was 0453. The plan was to be busting down the door at 0500 and taking over the building which the informant had claimed their target was spending the night. Checking his map to see if they were on time, his radio crackled with Marks tight voice.

"Captain, are you seeing the smoke up ahead? One o'clock?"

"Roger Bravo Leader, I'm checking the coordinates right now."

Before Harry had left the base, he attended a mission briefing with his Base Commander. Intelligence had reported from spy satellites that the target building, code-named Hen House, was isolated in the open desert, the nearest hospitable place being 2 ½ miles away. The Commander told Harry that they would be the only team operating in the area, and if they got in trouble, it would be tight to get them out.

"_Listen Potter, we have several operations running tonight. Nearly every one of our base and that of nearby bases choppers will be in use tonight. We aren't going to be able to pull a lift and grab run if your boys get in trouble. Your best chance will be the skills of your squad drivers. Do you understand?"_

It was situations like this that Captain Potter and his team trained for.

"Bravo Leader, Alpha here, do you read?"

"Roger Bravo reads."

"Zulu should be directly ahead at one o'clock" Harry spoke clutching his intercom, "Map shows and confirms Target Hen House as the source of the plume."

"Sir, what should we do?"

"Bravo Leader, may the Alpha Leader recommend you tell your driver to step on it?" Harry deadpanned.

"Yes Sir. Do we lock and load Sir?"

Harry saw the Humvee ahead of him speed further ahead. His young driver also pressed harder on the gas to stay together.

"Lock and load Sergeant."

At this signal, both teams started to check their equipment and weapons. The drivers of both Humvees sped up, pushing the armored trucks to their max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this! If you're enjoying the story, please review! If you didn't, review anyway! Huggles**


	2. Eleven Years Earlier

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did……Damn……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two- **Eleven Years Earlier**

"**PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! PUSH, COME ON YOU LAZY MOMMA'S BOYS! PUSH!"**

Harry could feel his arms burning, the pressure of his muscle use making him stronger. He tuned out of listening to his Drill Instructor as he started to think about what he had gotten himself into.

Having been in the training camp for only two weeks, his fellow classmates had already thinned down to 46 Privates. A few nights ago they were 56 men strong. Harry continued to push himself having blocked out the surrounding yells and screaming. He didn't hear the Instructors tell the men to stand at ease, and kept pushing himself harder and harder. He felt the sweat bead off his nose as he did another pushup after pushup.

He was still thinking about what Matthews said a few nights ago, before he dropped out of the program. The conversation about the squad that carried Glocks. Harry still wondered if it was true, and couldn't understand why it seemed so important for him to find out more about them.

"**PRIVATE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! STAND AT ATTENTION!"**

Harry shook out of his revere and stood quickly. He could hear his fellow classmates snickering behind his back while he stood stone faced, eyes ahead, with three of his instructors hovering him.

"**WHY DID YOU CONTINUE YOUR PUSHUPS MR. POTTER!"** One yelled loudly into his ear.

"**ARE WE TOO IMPORTANT TO PAY ANY ATTENTION TO, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MAGGOT!"**

"**NO SIR!"** Harry replied, still hearing slight snickers from behind him. Truthfully he didn't really care what they thought of him. He only wanted to get through this program and get an assignment somewhere where he could 'find himself'.

The Lead Instructor, still quietly searching Harry's eyes, yelled "CLASS FALL IN!"

The rest of the classmates fell into attention, standing behind Harry.

"**SINCE THE REST OF YOU DUMB PUSSIES DIDN'T FIND IT NESSAEARY TO PUSH YOURSELVES LIKE YOUR MR. POTTER HERE, I WONDER WHY YOUR GIRLS ARE EVEN HERE WASTING MY TIME, MY COUNTRY'S MONEY, AND YOUR LIVES WHEN YOU COULD BE OUT EATING YOUR MOMMA'S APPLE PIE! DRILLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S PUSSY! WORKING YOURSELF INTO YOUR DULL AND BORING LIVES! CLASS, YOU ALL DISGUST ME! EVERYONE BUT MR. POTTER, I WANT 15 MILES, NOW!"**

Harry stood still at attention, not sure what was happening. He thought that his instructor's would give him something worst for not paying attention. When he heard the other two instructors' and the rest of his class start chanting off he had no idea what was happening.

"Potter, follow me." the lead instructor ordered.

Harry followed him into what were the camp classrooms and into a small office with two desks, and several piles of paperwork.

"Mr. Potter, I want to ask you why you are still here, why did you volunteer for this duty?'

"Sir? I'm just…I, …"

The officer sat at a desk watching Harry closely.

"We run background checks and check the histories of our new recruits. _Never_ have I seen anyone with a history like yours, Mr. Potter."

Harry started to feel uncomfortable. He never thought of creating a history for himself, only having conjured a fake ID saying he was from Texas and that he was 19. He started to panic slightly, wondering what was going to happen.

"Sir, I can explain…I just…"

"No, please don't. I don't want to hear it. If you seemingly have no history at all, I figure there must be a good reason for that. You _are_ from Texas right?" At Harry's nod the instructor continued, "Well good people come from Texas, I'm from Texas, so I'm going to trust you son. While you have no history, you have been pretty damn impressive here."

Harry looked dumbstruck, wondering if he was getting thrown out of the program or not. His body movements gave him away to the older solider sitting in front of him.

"Calm down Private." The instructor seemed to have read Harry's mind. "The fact of the matter is that you are the smallest man in your class, yet somehow you are the strongest. I still don't think I've really seen you truly pushed to your max. I don't think I really care to know how you do it; Potter, you will be a good solider someday. First I just have to get you though boot camp."

Harry started to breathe easier, letting his face show relief. He knew he was the smallest because he was still 17! It didn't help that he was starved for most of his young life either. Most of his other classmates with 19 and in their early 20's. As for being the strongest, Harry knew it was his reserve magic that had kept him going, allowing him to push his small frame harder and harder.

"In fact Private, I wanted to give you something." Harry watched as the man opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small box.

"Mr. Potter, every class has to have their leader, someone to help them through the camp. I want you to be that person within your class."

Harry looked on as the man opened the small box pulling out a small sliver stripe, looking like an upside down wide V. He stood still at attention when the solider walked to him and pinned it on his collar. The older man then gave Harry four more wide V's, this time longer and gold colored.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"No questions Mr. Potter. I just gave you another rank. You're now a Private First Class. This class is to follow you. If they have any need for help, you are to give it to them. In particular, I want you to work with some of the weaker members who are still here. We lost already a few good men because of some of these guys having had held them back slightly. But I make these guys quit, and no cannot get back the guys that left already. Do you understand?"

Harry thought quickly, seeing nothing odd about the request. He could make his class work together and make them more efficient as a group. "Yes Sir."

"Good, now it's Friday, and some of the guys that are doing well are going to get weekend passes out to town. You Harry, since you'll be working with the men closer in the following weeks will have to forfeit your weekends to stay on camp and help train the weaker guys. Do you agree to that?"

At Harry's nod, the soldier continued, "Okay then. Since I'm in a good mood, I will be giving you this weekend for yourself." He gave Harry a bundle of papers. At the top was his name with about a 20 more slips. "Please distribute the rest to your classmates, get them used to the fact that they will have to follow you now, get them to understand that you will be one of those responsible for making them soldiers. Understood?"

"Sir, Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed. Have a good time in town." The old soldier smiled.

Harry turned and walked back to his bunkhouse. The rest of his classmates were still out running the 15 miles. Harry felt bad that he wasn't with them, but he was also glad to have some time to himself, for he was tired and sticky from the training he was doing. Deciding to take a shower, he gathered his bath stuff and walked to the shower room.

He shortly finished his hot shower, feeling better he quickly got himself dressed in army sweat pants, forgoing a shirt. He was still alone in his bunk house, so he figured he would sew the gold stripe's he received from the Lead Instructor to his shirts. He was nearly finished when he heard the rest of his class enter into the bunk house, several of them falling onto their bunks. The 15 mile run took what little strength they had left.

"Everyone doing ok?" Harry asked aloud.

Many of the classmates shot him dirty looks for having gotten out of the run, but a few just groaned that they were fine. It appeared that they had lost another of their number. A Private from Maine had dropped out of the program. Harry felt bad wondering what had happened that he would have done that.

"Hey guys listen up. I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that we are getting the weekend off." The classmates by now had noticed Harry's stripes, or heard the whispering about it. "The bad news is that some of you guys are not getting a weekend pass to go off base." At this, everyone looked attentively towards Harry.

"If I call your name, you have been given a weekend pass, Powell, Ryan, Manzi, Cruz…" Harry kept calling out names till he got to the last slip. "…Young…" Harry realized that Young was the one whom dropped out at the run. He stared at the slip, wondering still why someone would have dropped out when he had a break coming. _'Fuck! This is going to be hard,'_ Harry cursed to himself. "I guess he isn't here anymore."

The bunkhouse was quiet as they looked over to Young's bed, already stripped and his lockbox gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Review! Please Review! Huggles**


End file.
